bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock
Rocks are obstacles commonly placed around the rooms, much like Fireplaces and Poop. There are several variations of a common''' 'Rock, but all of them function the same, occupying one square and blocking tears or movement through them. Regular projectiles also burst on rocks - only Spectral Tears granted through items like the Ouija Board pass through them. They can be blown up by any kind of explosions. This is usually achieved by using Bombs, but various items that can cause explosions or enemies with an explosive projectile or death. After bombing rocks near a pit and re-entering the room the rock will become part of the ground Although regular rocks never drop anything, it can still be advisable to blow them up. If a Pit is only one tile broad, a Rock destroyed by a Bomb can fill this pit to form a bridge if it's pushed inside. This is achieved by setting the explosive from the opposite direction of the pit (so ''pit - rock - explosive have to be lined up either horizontally or vertically). Various Chests, Slot Machines or Beggars can sometimes only be reached by crushing rocks if Isaac doesn't have flight. If Isaac does have flight, it is possible to fly over the top of the rocks or hover right above them. The latter will also prevent you from getting hit by most enemy projectiles or ground monsters' attacks. Therefore, if you also have Spectral tears, this tactic can prevent some regular enemies and/or bosses from hurting you at all. Tinted Rock Also known as a X Marks The Spot Rock Sometimes, a Rock might appear with a dark blue tint, as well as with a little "X" in the upper right corner. The "X" rightfully indicates a treasure, because such Tinted Rocks will drop various items when blown up. Aside from that, they act like regular rocks. It's usually worth the Bomb to destroy a Tinted Rock. As mentioned above, Rocks can also be blown up by various enemies, so with the right tactic the player might be able to destroy these rocks even without using Bombs. Tinted Rocks in The Womb and Utero are not easily distinguishable from other rocks. However it is still possible, while they are the same red color as always, but their texture still has the "x marks the spot" tiny "x" on them (lower left for square rock, upper middle for pointy rock). Also because other rocks change shape when you exit and enter the room, you can tell when a rock is not tinted. Bombing the rock next to a pit would make it lose its colour and X. Content *Soul Heart *2 Soul hearts *3 Soul Hearts (Rare) * 1 Bomb and 1 Soul Heart * 1 Bomb and 2 Soul Hearts (Rare) * 2 Bombs (Rare) * 2 Bombs and 1 Soul Heart (Rare) * 2 Bombs and 2 Soul Hearts (Rare) * 3 Bombs and 2 Soul Hearts (Rare) * 1 Eternal Heart (Rare, Wrath of the Lamb only) * 3 Bombs , 1 Bomb (1+1) ,1 Key and 1 Tarot Card * 1 Bomb , 1 Pill and 1 Soul Heart * 1 Key and 1 Bomb * 1 Key and 1 Soul Heart * 1 Key , 1 Bomb and 1 Soul Heart (rare) * 1 Key * 2 Keys * Small Rock * Small Rock and 1 Soul Heart * Small Rock and 1 Key * Chest * Golden chest Various Trinkets can affect the chances of what you get: * Ace of Spades - Increased chance of a card drop * Child Heart - Increased chance of a heart drop * Match Stick - Increased chance of a bomb drop Indestructible Rock A special indestructible type of rock exists within a Unique Room. These rocks are near black, even in The Womb, and cannot be destroyed by traditional bombs. They were found on three sides of a chest, the fourth being a lock block. Notes *Rocks also spawn behind the statues in Devil and Angel Rooms. These can never spawn as tinted rocks. *Blowing up 50 rocks will unlock the Small Rock item. *Blowing up 30 Tinted Rocks will unlock the boss Conquest. *While under the influence of The Nail, Isaac is able to run through rocks, crushing them in his path (and potentially pushing them in a pit to form a bridge). *Items that can cause explosions include Bob's Rotten Head, IPECAC, Dr. Fetus, and Epic Fetus. *There are many enemies with the potential of destroying rocks: **Enemies that shoot projectiles includes Gurgle, Vomit Grimaces and Pestilence. ** Enemies that explode on death: Boom Fly, Mulliboom. ** Mulligoon's leave a Troll Bomb upon death. Related Achievements "Small Rock" - Destroy 50 Rocks. Does not have to be in one playthrough. "Mr. Mega!" - Destroy 30 Tinted Rocks. Does not have to be done in a single playthrough. Category:Environment Category:Obstacles Category:Rebirth Category:Afterbirth